Your Demise
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: You know that saying: "Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned?" It's true. Too bad a troll didn't hold much salt in the saying.


Title: Your Demise

Category: Digimon

Rating: T

Pairing: Ami/Arata

Summary: You know that saying: "Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned?" It's true. Too bad a troll didn't hold much salt in the saying.

Prompt: "I'm a level 72 Rogue and if you tell anyone, I'll deny it and I will kill you."

Disclaimer: I own no rights to the franchise but I am still alive. School and life have taken a lot of my time. It hasn't quit me from writing so I have so much typing to do.

~~Story Begins~~

It took a lot to make Ami mad, but when she's had two long months of studying for college exams, working cases full-time, getting little to no sleep or food, and missing her boyfriend who sends her care packages, she gets cranky. To add onto Ami's time crunch and stress, she is an admin for a popular MMORPG and she has been trying to track a troll in the server by herself because the other admins aren't taking the reports seriously.

There was actually one more admin that took the reports seriously, but he was having family problems so Ami told him that he'll take care of it.

However, Ami finally took the college exams and Kyoko is giving her two weeks off (only to type up all of the backlogs of cases) and she just wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend.

Thankfully, her boyfriend had no plans made for the day so a date was planned. They planned that they would go out to celebrate Ami's passing the exams (she would like to know where her boyfriend confidence in her came from) and then spend the rest of the night at his place. She wouldn't be tempted to work then.

He knew her so much.

However, the time between them planning the long overdue date until Ami started to get ready for her date was spent trying to find the troll player and other minor issues that are in the server. She has to make her half-brother, the developer of the game, proud of her. She could have used that time to get a little bit more sleep or eat a little more food. She was just happy to see her boyfriend again.

That excitement turned into anger but she was good at controlling it. Three hours passed the set time that she was supposed to meet her boyfriend and he still hasn't shown up.

"Calm down," Ami said to herself as she tapped her fingers against the table. "This isn't like Arata at all."

She looked at her digivice and saw no new notifications. She closed her eyes as that tiny voice crept from the back of her mind. The voice that she's tried to ignore the last two months that brought up her fears and self-doubt.

"Maybe something happened to him," she said as she paid for her small order of food and her drink. "It wouldn't hurt to check, will it?"

Arata took a deep breath. This player on this game is making him mad. Arata was just trying to be helpful to this new-ish player by helping them defeat monsters and collect certain items. In return, if the rare bow dropped, Arata gets it.

This player grabbed the rare bow and is now refusing to give it up. Arata wasn't going to give up on the object because he had already spent five days grinding to get the bow.

"We had a deal," Arata said into his microphone. "I know for a fact that you have the quest for hunting 999 blobs and gathering 999 of their slimes."

"There is no way you would know that," the other player's voice said which sounded like it belonged to a man.

"You was ahead of me in the hunting quest because when I invited you into my party, I hadn't even started the quest yet," Arata said. "I've completed it three times now."

Silence.

Arata narrowed his eyes at his screen. He sighed away from the microphone on his headset and looked at the time. Ami is going to kill me.

"What about the slime collecting quest?" the man said.

"I gave you 999 slimes when we first met," Arata said. "Listen. I really need to go. I'm three hours late to date and my girlfriend is going to kill me."

He could care less about the bow right now. He was just going to sign off and call Ami and beg for every second of his life not to kill him. His mouse was on the log off button when the other player started to laugh.

"Girlfriend? Dude, please you are just trying to make me mad. Why would a loser like you have a girlfriend?"

Arata gritted his teeth. The player wasn't worth it.

"Loser. I wonder if your so-called girlfriend is as much of a loser as you?"

"I could care less if you insult me, but you do not insult my girlfriend," Arata said. He subconsciously rubbed his cheek that she punched years ago.

"Why don't you just go crying to your girlfriend?" the player said.

Arata jumped when someone grabbed his microphone. He looked over and saw Ami bent over his chair and his microphone close to her mouth.

"You have two seconds to give him the bow," Ami said.

"Ami," Arata said surprised to see her in his apartment. He did give her a key to his apartment, but why would she be here when he's three hours late for their date?

Arata heard the other player laugh. "Haha, you can do a better girl talk than that," the player said.

"Listen here and listen carefully," Ami said. "I'm a level 72 Rogue and if you tell anyone, I'll deny it and I will kill you."

"Dude, what the -"

"Not only will I kill you, but I will hack your account and take all of your weapons, armor, and items. Again, if you tell anyone, I will deny it and I will hack your account," Ami said.

Arata tried not to smile at that comment. He did teach her to hack when they were younger. The side glare he received from her as she pressed a couple of buttons on his keyboard made the urge to smile disappeared.

"The admins won't let you," the player said.

"That's where it becomes worse for you," Ami said. "Because, not only will I hack your account, but I will gain all of your personal information including your IP address and I will ban you from this server."

Arata saw an admin show up on screen and saw the smirk on Ami's face.

"If I can get to you first, that is," Ami said.

"Ami?" the admin player said as the player ran off of the screen after dropping the bow. "Was that the-?"

"Yeah," Ami said. "The troll player. How's your mother doing?"

"She's stable right now, not looking good, however. Your mother surprised to visit and told me to take some days off from the hospital. I'll deal with the player, but please try to sleep. Heaven knows one of us needs to," the admin said.

Arata grabbed the bow and quickly logged off of the game as Ami sat on his couch. He turned to face her. "You play?" he said as he walked over to the couch.

Ami glared at him and he could see that the last two months were terrible with her. For once, he wants to face Ami's wrath if that will help her sleep and take a small break just to take care of herself and do something fun. She does enjoy actually going to the movies and there is a new romance movie that he knows she wants to go see.

"Yeah, not the right question to ask right now," Arata said. "I was really looking forward to our date. Sorry." He sat down the couch next to her. "You've been busy and I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

"Takumi, the second player I was talking too is the developer of the game and my half-brother. I've been trying to track down that player for trolling. Also, let me sleep for two days and maybe I'll forgive you," Ami said as her eyes closed and she curled up on his couch.

"I'll add in cooking for you for those two days and for making up tonight," Arata said. Ami was already asleep. He smiled softly. "Sleep well, Ami. You deserve it."


End file.
